1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic device for towel hemming which successively performs the folding and sewing of the hemming portion of a towel cloth after the same is placed on a work table manually piece by piece and is cut at the edge of the hemming portion thereof, particularly to a towel cloth positioning device for use in the process of cutting the edge of the hemming portion of the towel cloth prior to the folding process.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A conventional semi-automatic sewing device for towel hemming of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 63-15872. In the semi-automatic sewing device for towel hemming, a towel cloth cut off piece by piece by a cutter unit for a predetermined length from a towel material of long size is manually placed on a work table (in a towel cloth positioning area), thereafter is transported to a folding process area by a conveying means, and is further transported to a sewing process area by another conveying means so as to be sewn at the hemming portion thereof by a sewing unit after the completion of folding operation of the hemming portion.
In the conventional semi-automatic sewing device for towel hemming, however, curved creases due to the shrinkage of fibers or frayed fibers are liable to appear about the hemming portion of a sheet of towel cloth, resulting in the appearance of the fiber ends there, in case of a high quality towel which individually needs dying by several kinds of dyestuffs, water washing and drying after cutting, so that manual trimming is performed in advance. Furthermore, a very high quality towel further requires such a troublesome work as manually sewing the threefold hemming portion in a sewing factory. As a result, the development of a towel positioning unit of the semi-automatic sewing device for towel hemming which contributes to the elimination or reduction of labor of such work has been looked for.